Talk:Captain (Navy)
Remove the Captain insignia Is there a reason you removed the Captain insignia from Captain (Navy)?? I understand it was named Colonel but the insignia is the same for both ranks. If there is a reason you removed it I would be more than happy to hear why, otherwise I'll restore it. Regards. -- Manticore 10:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :H:FoR states what a captains badge looks like and that was not it, kk mate cheers, J!MMY8806 15:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Really? What page does it describe the Captain's badge on? -- Manticore 15:45, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::were commander keyes gets promoted after he defeats the 4 invading covenant ships over sigma octanus 4 on page 161, kk , cheers mate, J!MMY8806 15:54, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that! But I think it's a slight error on Nylund's part. He's actually referring to the shoulder board insignia of a Captain -- see this image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Captain_insignia.gif (It's the middle one I'm referring to). So in fact Keye's has received the shoulder board for his uniform, not his collar insignia (which is what Nylund has called it). Check out the image and then get back to me on whether or not we should restore the Eagle collar insignia to the page. Cheers, Manticore 16:00, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::::the only thing i have wrong with it is that it may of changed being in the future, and as well we should only post what is for certain and we havnt really seen any sign of this, kk cheers, J!MMY8806 17:19, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I know what you mean and I understand. But the people who created the rank articles before I came along to spruce em up kept it so I figure I should just restore it seeing as we've reached a conclusion to your deleting of it. -- Manticore 17:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::ye ok no prob mate, cheers J!MMY8806 17:35, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *I find this image espically offensive as it implies that the UNSC is really an American force that uses American badges. We have no idea what images are used as badges in the UNSC forces therefore this image should be banned from Halopedia -- Yamanba 11:00, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :You have to understand, there is an unavoidable leaning towards America in the Halo universe, wikipedia calls it "systematic bias." Bungie is an american Company, Microsoft is an American company. Nylund is an American writer, and though it has become popular in international markets, the Halo franchise was originally designed to cater towards American game players. Rather than trying to invent and describe an entirely new rank system, it seems that the developers of the storyline simply chose to take a shortcut in development and base most of the ranks and decorations off of the American system. They have been given criticism for it, but that is the way it was done. -ED 02:33, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::I concur with the American system has been used to develop the UNSC ranking system and I'm disappointed by how lazy Bungie was in choosing that option but I have to strongly disagree with this image. Its obviously an American badge, even lazy sloppy Bungie wouldn't use this symbol! Its like having American flags on the ships! -- Esemono 01:50, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::Plus, this symbolic emblem looks like the kind of thing that they'd play with specifically, like the UNSC amd ONI emblems. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *You all have very valid arguments and as an Australian, I'm not particularly keen on the notion of the UNSC being an evolution of America. However, you can't deny what Nylund has put in his books (and presumably Bungie authorised him to put in). If you're after a particular reference in support of this image - see "Halo: Ghosts of Onyx", page 58; "... pinned with the eagle insigne of a colonel". Sure it could be a slightly modified version, but other rank insignias have remained the same. And yes while I realise that's in reference to a Colonel, we've already established that the Navy & Marine Corps share rank insignias amongst equal paygrades. -- Manticore Talk | 14:59, 31 January 2007 (UTC)